A road trailer according the present disclosure allows containers to be lifted and loaded onto the trailer with minimal effort and expense. Two containers may be disposed end-to-end, each container on legs, at the beginning of the lift and load operation. In one embodiment, a trailer is backed under the containers, between the legs, until the frame of the trailer is aligned with the containers. The frame is then lifted to engage with the containers.
In this regard, the trailer has a main frame with a neck portion on its forward end. A pivot fifth wheel is rotatably affixed to the forward end of the neck portion. The pivot fifth wheel releasably attaches to the fifth wheel of a towing vehicle. An axle frame is rotatably affixed to the rearward end of the main frame, and rotates with respect to the main frame. The pivot fifth wheel and the axle frame are configured to pivot and move the main frame upwardly a vertical distance.
After the main frame is lifted to engage with and lift the container, the container legs are stowed, then the frame is retracted and locked to the main frame of the trailer for transport. After the trailer reaches its destination, the process is reversed: namely, the frame lifts the containers; the container legs are deployed; the frame is retracted, and the trailer is moved, leaving the containers resting on their legs for further transport by short trucks.